


Hold Your Horses!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hal shows just how useful AI can be.





	Hold Your Horses!

You see his face shrivel up a bit, in surprise or disgust which, to some degree, you can understand.  
Your bulge, which like the rest of you is unnaturally long and thick in nature, squirms and wiggles out of it's sheath, smacking against your thigh and rubbing against your nook to further itself in whatever way it possibly can.  
For a moment, he stands there, examining it with thoughtful intrigue. You wonder, momentarily, if he's ever seen a bulge before, or if it's yours in particular that strikes him as stifling. But before you can banish such thoughts, or continue pondering them at all, he begins to move.  
His body lowers wordlessly, his smooth and robotic movements making you shudder and causing small bubbles of blue pre-material to begin dripping down your bulge. With a determind glare, his eyes lock upon yours, his cool metal hand moving to your bulges base and tracing it slowly.  
Suddenly equally determined, your bulge recoils around his fingers, it's thickness preventing it from completely touching him. Again, you shudder, unable to coherently beg in the manner you know he wants.  
Finally, leaning forward slightly, you breath out a simple, polite word-  
"Please."  
Hals face contorts into a smug smile, suddenly, and he leans forward, his red eyes moving from you to your bulge.  
His finger detracts from your base and is replaced quickly with his tongue, its texturized lines and bolts slithering upon your sheath and forcing more pathetic whimpers from your throat.  
It was, if anything, degrading, which only seemed to excite you more.  
He puts his fingers back to work, balling his hand as best he could around your length and moving steadily up and down it.  
Almost involuntarily, you begin attempting to rut against him, which seems to make him withdrawal altogether and give you a judging expression,  
"Equius." He says, sterness written his his voice.  
You flush more, if possible, meeting his gaze with an apologetic heat,  
"S-sorry." You say, unable to keep gasps from interrupting each word you attempt to form.  
His smile, smug and triumphant, returns, and he leans forward once more, this time opening his mouth for you to press yourself into completely.  
Your bulge practically leaves your body in anticipation of the release, slithering into his mouth in a stampeding fashion.  
You moan and grunt loudly, his unusually warm, wet mouth suckling on your length with focused precision.  
When you begin to push further inside him, you half-expect him to pull away, only bucking more at the thought of this sensual feeling leaving you.  
This, however, only seems to encourage him (if he notices at all), forcing more and more of it into his puffy cheeks.  
You know you have to smell atrocious by now, but your thick musk is most likely what he finds most enticing about you to begin with, so you don't bother grasping for a towel.  
Instead you focus on this feeling- the tip of your bulge is prodding at the back of his 'throat' and desperately attempting to slither further down- which has grown so pleasurable you can't keep from shaking and grunting with every masterful movement of his tongue.  
Instead of allowing both his hands to awkwardly sit, he refocuses his eyes back upon yours, moving his already blue-coated fingers to your nook and pressing them inside with ease.  
This pushes you completely over the edge, a watery blue material pushing out of your orfaces and both down his throat and into his lap. Simultaneously, an embarrassingly immasculine scream bubbles up from your throat, which makes him pull away smugly.  
If he wasn't attractive before, he surely was now, with blue and black liquids covering him in various places. You think of apologizing, but he doesn't give you the time, quickly standing and pressing his mouth against yours.  
You think it might be possible that you are in love.


End file.
